five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Days at Lincoln's
Yeah, this will may look like a plague of Five Nights at FazbearFreak's, I don't blame you for thinking that. Four Days at Lincoln's 'is a FNaF Fan-game made by the cringiest user in the wiki: LincolnDisaster19, it was made commemorating the 4 month anniversary of LincolnDisaster19, the game was planned first to be an UCN, but it was cancelled because the many other games that are an UCN made by this user, it was released in 22/06/2018. History. Steam Summary. Something mysterious has happened. It's all gone, someone stole it, it is your duty, to save them Samus... You'll have to save the cheese. Introduction. Now, welcome to Lincoln's Space Station, why is a space station? Because Lincoln's a fucking Ridley reskin, of course! Anyway, you are talking with Neville, Lincoln's secretary and right hand. The boss's kinda busy because the fuzz's you know, registering the spaceship cuz'all of that things of people disappearing, multiple rapings, cheese thievery. You have come for that, don't you? Anyway, I got a deal with you, if you win, you can have the cheese and the fuzz will'get us, but if you lose. You will be trapped here, we will torture you and we will make you one of us. Actual Plot. Samus Aran's sended to a mysterious space station were a mafia resides to search an incredibly big load of stolen Spanish cheese, when she gets there. She discovers the chesse and when she's about to returning it to the cheese bank, Neville (from Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's) Kidnaps her and makes a deal with her, if she survives four days at the Space Station, she can scape with the cheese, but if she can't, she will join Lincoln's mafia. Also, Superintendent Chalmers from Six Nights at Skinner will serve you as the phone guy. Mafia Members. Lincoln. "You better keep pal away from here, or he will not only kill you, but, if he gets closer, the guy makes the fan fail, and that could cause a'lot of trouble folk" ''-Superintendent Chalmers's description for Lincoln in the Night 3 phone-call. Lincoln starts attacking on night 3, he's the main antagonist from the game, he's represented as an smaller version of Ridley, from the Metroid series, but with one eye blue and the other green, his colour has also changed from purple to orange. Lincoln will approach from the center door, he is so fast that he's invisible to camaras. The only way to prevent Lincoln from killing you it's shooting him with a taser, but be careful, because the taser can only be used 3 times a night. To know Lincoln's at the door. You'll hear an instrumental version of the song: "All-Star". Neville. "Neville is the first guy you'll have to deal with, he's truly an odd fellow, the doors can't be closed, so the unic way to prevent him from killing you is flashing him with the flashlight, this will probably scare him, I mean, he's a ghost" Neville is from Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's , he appears exactly like he does in Luigi's Mansion, Neville will approach from the left door, he can be avoided flashing him with the flashlight. Steamed Skinner. "Remember that I said that Neville was an odd fellow? Well this guy '''it's truly and Odd Fellow, luckily, he was a veteran soldier in Vietnam, and that... That had traumatized him, flashing him will make him have a Vietnam flashback and he will just go" Steamed Skinner is from Six Nights at Skinner's (The unic game here that's not only created by Lincoln, but is created by the entire DerpDevs group) Skinner retains his appearance from Six Nights at Skinner, he enters in the office by the right door and can be avoided using the flashlight. Music Man. "Even the weirdest characters from Five Nights at Freddy's receive another oportunnity from Lincoln, no exeption for this guy, which face looks like a bootleg pickle rick, Music Man will be always behind you, when you hear his cymbals, make sure of turn around to make him stop" Music Man is from Horror Nights at Music Man's, Music Man retains his appearance from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, he's always behind you, when you hear his cymbals, just turn around to not get jumpscared. Chesire Cat. "Samus? Are you there? *static* Listen, I can't *static* communicate with you right now, someone *static* or something is *more static sounds* Oh no *Jumpscare sound and a deep, calm voice can be heared saying:* Coming *static* Soon" Chesire Cat is from an umpcoming LD19 game, Chesire Cat appears exactly like he did in Alice in Wonderland (2010). ''Chesire Cat is considered to be the hidden antagonist in the game, he actives in Day 4, he will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and eventually end your run with a Game Over. If Chesire Cat kills you, there are some probabilities of watching a secret cutscene, this cutscene is called: the ''Teaser Ending. Cranky Kong. "Git Gud m80" Cranky Kong is an easter egg in the Custom Night, he will only appear if you set the values of the characters to the numbers 1, 9, 9, 7, 0, doing this will cause that a Golden-Freddy style jumpscare of Cranky Kong appear in the screen, repeatedly saying: "Git Gud m80". The jumpscare is clarily a reference to Golden Freddy's secret jumpscare in FNaF 1, and the combination of numbers means: 1997, the year were Donkey Kong Country was released. He also appears when the power drowns to kill the player, but with an actual jumpscare sound. Days. Days work exactly as nights from the previous FNaF games. Day 1. "Huu, well, this is embarasing, Samus, I have to teach you, cheats for surviving, I am Superintendent Chalmers if you ask, a former member of the LD19 mafia, anyway, today I will give you tips for Neville: Neville is the first guy you'll have to deal with, he's truly an odd fellow, the doors can't be closed, so the unic way to prevent him from killing you is flashing him with the flashlight, this will probably scare him, I mean, he's a ghost. Anyway, that was all for today. Goodbye!" Mafia Members's AI Day 2. "Hey, glad you survived the first day, by the way. Are the beds there comfortable? I may unite again to the mafia if they are, anyway, this is a pre-recorder message so you can't answer me, anyway, today I will give you tips about Steamed Skinner, my old good employee. But, none of us are from Six Nights at Skinner's, we are non-canon and we never participate in the original story, anyway. The tips: Remember that I said that Neville was an odd fellow? Well this guy it's truly and Odd Fellow, luckily, he was a veteran soldier in Vietnam, and that... That had traumatized him, flashing him will make him have a Vietnam flashback and he will just go, goodbye!" Mafia Members's AI Day 3. "Why, hi there Samus! I don't have to, tell you nothing for today, so, just have your stupid tip, today, the tip is for Music Man: Even the weirdest characters from Five Nights at Freddy's receive another oportunnity from Lincoln, no exeption for this guy, which face looks like a bootleg pickle rick, Music Man will be always behind you, when you hear his cymbals, make sure of turn around to make him stop. Also, today I have to warn you about, my odd fellow, Lincoln. You better keep pal away from here, or he will not only kill you, but, if he gets closer, the guy makes the fan fail, and that could cause a'lot of trouble folk" Mafia Members's AI Day 4. "Samus? Are you there? *static* Listen, I can't *static* communicate with you right now, someone *static* or something is *more static sounds* Oh no *Jumpscare sound and a deep, calm voice can be heared saying:* Coming *static* Soon" Mafia Members's AI Custom Day (Day 0) NOTE: In this night, you actually play as Superintendent Chalmers, so it can be considered a prequel from the others days. Mechanics. Doors. There is a Door on both sides of the Office. The player can shut these to keep the mafia members out, but they drain power. Flashlight. The Flashlight can light up the doors to know which characters is outside, it can also be used for avoid the Chesire Cat from killing you. Monitor. Is used to watch the cameras in the Spaceship. Power. The player starts with 100% power, but it drains whenever certain tools are used. When the power goes out, you will hear repetitively Cranky Kong screaming Git Gud in the dinstance, until he finally reaches the office and kills you. Turning Around. You can do this for avoiding Music Man from killing you. Endings. Good Ending. Is achieved by ending the main story, it shows the Spaceship exploding and Samus escaping with all the cheese. Achieving this ending will achieve the first star of the game. "One of Them Ending". Is achieved by ending the main story being killed by every single character, it shows Zero Suit Samus gagged and connected to a machine, suddenly, Music Man actives the machine, and Zero Suit Samus's eyes turn red, Zero Suit Samus, slowly walks out of the machine and the screen turns like, only letting Zero Suit Samus's new eyes to be seen. "Fuck Yeah Ending". Is achieved to completing all of the presets in Custom Night without getting killed a single time, the ending shows Samus escaping with all the cheese as in the Good Ending, but this time, actually, the screen turns black, the next thing we see is a room where Zero Suit Samus is eating cheese, the text: Fuck Yeah Ending fades slowly, as the credits appear. It unlocks the second star of the game. Teaser Ending. Sometimes, if Chesire Cat kills you, the following image will appear in the screen, followed by a game crash: Category:Games